


A Place In This World

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Bridges are starting to mend. Time moves on.Wounds finally start to heal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know over 2 months what the fuck is wrong with me.   
> Nothing.  
> That's the answer. I have no valid reason for this to have taken so long. None.   
> I'm an asshole. That's it.

Quentin was leaning against the wall in Laurel’s room.

“So I heard from Lexie, that you broke Sara’s nose. Care to explain to me how that was possible?”

“…You taught us the moves Dad…” Laurel was almost positive that this wasn’t what he meant but damn it if she didn’t feel like being a smart ass.

“You know that’s not what I meant, why didn’t you have a staff member in the room?”

“We did. We were suppose to…Sara was twenty minutes late. So I was in the room with the orderly but Sara wasn’t there so the orderly went to get a coffee and literally like the second she left Sara came. It was just bad timing.” She shrugged. “I didn’t plan to attack her.”

“I know you didn’t plan this out to break her nose Laurel.” Quentin sighed. “Just. Are you doing better? Did  **talking** to Sara help?”

“Yeah it helped a lot.”

“Good. Just don’t attack your sister again.”

“Yeah no promises.”

“Alright, well they think that if you think you’re ready, you can come home. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.” She nodded.

* * *

Lexie had done some research herself and after printing off different pictures and sticking them on the large cardboard sheet, she had the perfect theme planned. Now she just had to show it to her moms.

“You came up with all this?” Nyssa asked looking at the different photos.

“Uh huh. What do you think?” Lexie asked looking between the two.

“It really is the perfect theme.” Sara grinned looking at Nyssa. “It says us.”

“It does.” Nyssa agreed.

The colors were a light red and bright pale yellow. The way Lexie had the two colors together it looked like a flame, that was amazing. There were silk sheet creating a magical portal like thing where everyone would enter the wedding.

It would be outdoors with the trees also having silk falling down from their branches. The silk were the in the wedding theme colors.

“So now that you know what you want, when is it gonna be?” Lexie asked looking between her two mothers.

“I don’t know sweetie. See Auntie Laurel is still really mad at me. I don’t want to have a wedding unless Aunt Laurel is there.”

“So she won’t go to it?”

“Not any time soon.”

“Okay…” Lexie sighed. “I’m just going to go to bed.” It was getting close to her bedtime so it wasn’t too weird.

“Alright don’t forget Aunt Laurel is picking you up from school tomorrow.”

“Why aren’t you getting me Mommy?”

“We have a doctor’s appointment.”

* * *

Quentin was meeting with Donna for dinner. Felicity’s trial was the day before and everything went perfectly well. The judge had agreed with Quentin and the young hacker was now working with the banks and city to plug up the holes she was able to break in through. (They were hiring a few white hat hackers to make sure she really was beefing up their security, if it turned out she didn’t she would be facing up to ten years in prisons) As a thank you for the email and for looking into the case for her, Donna had offered to take Quentin to dinner.

Now they were telling stories and showing pictures of their children.

“I don’t think even Sara knows what she’s going to do now. She’s been so focused on becoming a doctor.” Quentin explained.

“But she’s handling it well?”

“I think she wouldn’t be taking it so well if she hadn’t taken that chemistry class three times beside it and busted her ass studying for it each time. She seems to have just accepted that she’s not cut out for it.”

* * *

Laurel was back to work. One of the plus sides of alcoholism being declared an illness meant she wasn’t allowed to be fired due to her illness. It was pretty great that not only did she get a month off but the events that led up to that where really she’s amazed she wasn’t fired during, she now could go back to being how she was before the drinking.

Just yesterday she took Lexie out for the day, they went shopping, got their nails done and then saw a movie. It was fun and the little girl only asked her if her hand was okay after breaking her mom’s nose. Kids were so weird.

Lexie had wanted to go find something for her Mama’s birthday and Laurel was more than happy to help her out with it.  After going through most of the stores in the mall Lexie still hadn’t found anything. So Laurel asked what she was thinking she’d like to get her and had landed on old dusty books written in scribbles. So after talking to Nyssa, casually mentioning that she might need a translator or two for a case she found out which languages she spoke.

With the answer, she was now making calls to local bookstores to see if she could find an old dusty book in, Russian, Arabic, Latin or Ancient Greek. She told Lexie not to worry, she would find the perfect old dusty book in scribbles. She would do anything for that little girl. After three hours and who knows how many different phone calls she had three books on hold. She was picking up Lexie from school and then she was picking out which one to buy.

* * *

Nyssa was pacing around the examining room which was a nice change of pace since usually it was Sara who was unable to stay still.

“The home test all said they were positive.” Nyssa stressed.

“They did.” Sara smiled trying to calm her wife.

“What if they were wrong? What if it didn’t work? What if the doctor was wrong and the crash did permanent damage? You would be fine until it’s time to deliver and then I lose you?” Nyssa paused in her steps.

“Come here.” Sara held out her hand from her spot on the high plush bench. Nyssa begrudgingly did go over to Sara who wrapped her arms around her kissing her shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere. If it seems like something is wrong during labour, we will have a hospital full of doctors ready to step in. I’m not having some home birth. You never used to be a worrier. If the home tests are wrong guess what that means? We just try again. It’s not like this is our only shot. Just take a deep breath, go in my bag, get out the surface and boot up  _ Shameless _ . Watch Fiona fight with Frank about who’s kids they are.”

“I do not enjoy your latest show. The others don’t glorify white trash living.”

“Hey! The Gallaghers are not white trash. They are ghetto trash there is a big difference. White trash are insensitive assholes. Ghetto trash are born in ghettos but otherwise do not necessarily walk around with the Confederate flag on their clothes and use racial slurs. The Gallaghers are not like that at all. They are just broke.” Sara defended the fictional family. “Next you’re going to say you prefer the original British version.” She did smile when Nyssa seemed to have relaxed a great deal since discussing the show and not the reason why they were in the doctor’s office.

“I usually do prefer the source material.” Nyssa smiled cupping Sara’s cheek and kissing her lightly. “Thank you.”

“Seriously though, tablet?” Sara grinned.

Just as Nyssa went to the purse to get the device out the doctor came in.

* * *

Laurel parked in front of the school waiting for her niece to come running out. It was a lot of fun for them to have a day just them. She got the chance to spoil her and undermine every rule Sara and Nyssa made before finally dropping her off at home still hyped from the sugar but minutes before the terrible crash.

It was almost as fun as when Lexie told Sara she had to listen to Laurel because she’s her big sister. Laurel smiled as she watched the blonde little girl run up to her car, she was leaning against the hood and held open her arms for the girl to jump into them.

“Auntie Laurel!” The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her aunt’s neck. “Is hand better now?” 

“It is much better.” She nodded showing her the barely swollen knuckles. “Thank you for asking. Are you ready to go get your Mama’s present?” 

“Yeah! Then ice cream?”

“Then ice cream.” Laurel nodded letting her down and opening the door for Lexie to get in and sit in her booster seat. “Who knows maybe we’ll get dinner too, we’ll see what happens okay? See when your moms want you back.” 

“Can I sleep over with you?” Lexie asked smiling at up at her through the rearview mirror as Laurel got into her own seat. 

“We’ll see it is a school night.” Laurel answered knowing that it was a bad idea to promise anything. “Even if I agree it’s up to your moms.” 

“I don’t have any homework.”

“Still it’s a school night. Why don’t we get ice cream first?” Laurel was looking for any kind of distraction. 

“Okay!”

* * *

“You’re sure you’re happy?” Nyssa asked looking over at Sara in the passenger seat.

“I am. This is what we wanted, this is what we discussed. We’re finally having a second baby. Making Lex a big sister. Why wouldn’t I be happy? Aren’t you happy?” Sara asked turning to stare at Nyssa. 

“I cannot express how happy I am Sara. How happy you make me. We have an amazing daughter already and I know that this baby will be amazing as well because it is yours. I’m sure you already have a list of fictional characters to name this child after.”

“Yeah...I am surprised though that Lexie’s full name wasn’t Alexis but Alexandra.” Sara shrugged. “Alexis makes more sense.” 

“It does make more sense Sara. But they never do fully state it in the show. If they did I’m sure you would have noticed.” Nyssa smiled. “I don’t need to say that if it’s a boy we cannot name it, Mark, Alex, Jackson, or...what was his name? He married Callie and Lexie lived with him…”

“Do you mean George?” 

“Yes! We are not naming any children after love interests of other children’s names.” 

“Fine, we will not name children after love interests of other children’s names no matter how much we love said love interest.” Sara begrudgingly agreed. “Okay but if a different show has a character, that happens to have the same name as a love interest-”

“No. That name is off limits no matter what the reason.” Nyssa stressed. 

“Fine.” Sara rolled her eyes leaning her head on her window. “So if we name a girl Reba we can’t use the name Brock?” 

“Sara, I would never let you name our son Brock.” Nyssa promised taking Sara’s hand in her own. 

“Great. I’ll use Van instead.” Sara laughed enjoying the tease. 

“When are we going to tell your family?” 

“We don’t need to worry anyone right now. I mean it’s still early. I don’t think we should tell Lexie about the new baby until we are sure that we won’t lose it.” 

“Okay…” Nyssa nodded keeping her focus on the road. “I may have already told my mother.”

“When?”

“When the first home test was positive.” Nyssa explained it to her, wincing when Sara swatted her on arm. 

“You immediately told your mother? Before we knew for sure?” Sara couldn’t believe her. 

“She’s excited! I’m excited! Why can’t we let your family be excited too? I mean, I understand not telling Lexie right away. But your parents will be so excited too.” 

“I just don’t want to get their hopes up. Plus it’ll be weird now since the divorce. They haven’t been in a room together since. They’re barely in the same city.” 

“I’m sorry Sara. I know this is hard for you. But they are happier that is the main thing yes?”

“Yes it is the main thing.” Sara laid her head on Nyssa’s arm. “Don’t forget to stop at Big Belly Burger.” 

“No. Now that we know you are pregnant we are only eating healthy.” 

“I ate like I do now when I was pregnant before. She turned out fine.” 

“Fine, you are allowed one fatty food per week.” She stressed. 

* * *

“These books are perfect for Mama. They’re all dusty and full of scribbles.” Lexie pointed out to Laurel.

“I’m surprised your Mama hasn’t taught you what those scribbles mean.” Laurel flipped through the Russian tome. 

“She keeps trying to but I get distracted. Grandpa says I have Mom’s attention span.” She shrugged. “Mama says that’s up to the doctors. Last time we went, they kept talking about adding.” 

“You mean ADD?”

“I can spell add Aunt Laurel.” Lexie rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you can. I keep forgetting how you’re growing so fast. Now which one do you think your Mama would love more?” Laurel asked her pointing to the two books. 

“Hmm…the red one.” Lexie finally decided. 

“Great we’ll get that one for you to give. I’ll give her the other one.” Laurel picked up both books. “Now, should we call your moms and ask if they want to join us for dinner or should we just go ourselves?” 

“Just us.” 

“That’s what I was thinking too.” Laurel grinned. 

* * *

Quentin was back at work, finishing up on the paperwork from his earlier busts in the week when his cell started to ring.

“Hey baby girl.” 

“ **When are you bringing Lexie home?** ” Sara asked over the phone. 

“...I don’t have Lexie. Laurel does.” Quentin paused his typing. “Remember you asked if I could pick up Lexie, I told you I was working but Laurel was free and you said okay.” 

“ **Oh, okay.** **I’ll call Laurel and see when she’s bringing her home. Nyssa is just wondering how many to make dinner for.** ” 

“Sara are you still mad at Laurel?” 

“ **No. I have nothing to be mad at her for.** ” 

“She broke your nose.”

“ **I made her niece her step-daughter.** ” 

“That is weird, but still she didn’t need to get violent.” 

“ **It’s fine, really I don’t mind. I’m fine now.** ” She tried to reassure him. 

“I don’t like it when you two are fighting.” 

“ **I’m not fighting with her.** ” 

“How did the appointment go? You’re okay right? Nothing from the accident is still causing problems?” 

“ **Yes Dad everything is okay. We’re all perfectly healthy.** ” Sara would love a conversation with him that didn’t include the accident. “ **Dad, it wasn’t your fault. That truck came out of nowhere and if I had my seatbelt on, I wouldn’t have been injured as much. Dad you did all you could have done to protect us in that situation.** ”

“I shouldn’t have let you take off your seatbelt.” He sighed. “I should have pulled over...I shouldn’t have told them to take you off life support.” 

“ **I would have. It was after thirty days. Nyssa was just ignoring the doctor’s recommendations. It was a one in a million case that I did wake up fine Daddy. You’ve always been my protector. I love you.** ”

“I love you too Baby girl. This Friday I want you to bring your family over here for dinner. I’ll make that chicken with the salsa that you love.” 

“ **Okay Dad.** ” Quentin hung after hearing Sara do the same. He wanted his family in the same room again and without blood being spilled. 

He was just about to get back to his work when there was a knock on his door frame. 

“May we talk Det. Lance?” Oliver asked. 

“You forget I have a gun?” 

“No. I just. I am sorry for what I did. I am truly sorry for the pain I caused your family. But mostly I wanted to let you know that I plan to stay in Lexie’s life. I am her father and I am going to be in her life. I have done many terrible things in my life but she isn’t one of them. She is the greatest thing I have ever done.” He wanted to explain his side of it. He needed to explain his side. He didn’t want to live in fear of his daughter’s grandfather. 

“Sara told me you gave up your rights.” 

“I did. Then Nyssa was able to adopt her. I just want what’s best for my daughter and if it ever comes to the point where my being in her life is preventing that I will leave. I am not asking you to forgive me. Just when you’re told that Lexie is with me, or you see her with me, you not report it as a kidnapping. I am trying to do the right thing. I know I can never fix what I had with Laurel and I will live for the rest of my life with the fact that I threw away my chance at true love. Because that’s what Laurel is for me.” 

“Are you done?” 

“I am.”

“Alright. I respect that you want what’s best for Lexie and that you want to make sure that you’re there for her as long she wants you. But when I have family dinners, I do not want you there.” 

“Understood. Thank you for hearing me out.” Oliver smiled at him. 

* * *

“Aren’t you going to come in?” Lexie asked looking at her Aunt.

“Nope.” 

“Why not?”

“Because then I would have to talk to your Mom.”

“Is this ‘cause you punched her?”

“Somewhat. But remember, no matter what situation your mom and I are in I am always here for you.” 

“I know. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Laurel smiled at her watching Lexie go the short few feet from the car to the door. Once Lexie was inside Laurel’s phone lit up.

**Sara: Thanks for watching her.**

They weren’t there yet, but one day they would be there. Better than before. No more secrets. 


End file.
